Finding Each Other
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: Set after the season 2 finale - a story of how Rhydian and Maddy cope without their best friend and how they find their way back to eachother. (sorry for the crappy summary story is better though!)
1. Chapter 1

**Rhydian's POV**

I sat at my desk, the one I had once shared with Maddy, but now, the empty seat beside me will remain empty. I tapped the top of my pen against the table and focussed on its gentle tapping. Every other sound slowly started to fade. It seemed like one of those cliché moments in the films where you can only hear the characters' heartbeat. Pathetic? Yes. Hopeless? Possibly. Distracting? No. Nothing I did could stop from thinking about Maddy and the way I had to let her go. 'Some date this has been' those five words were what I said to her to try and hide my pain from her, but, as usual, she saw right through it. I promised her that I'll come and find her as soon as I could. 'We'll find each other'. That's exactly what we'll do Mads – find each other. I promise. I could vaguely hear Tom and Shannon talking about any kind of gossip that was going around the school. Neither of them had particularly enjoyed the send off either, they were both losing a best friend that they had known for years.

Wow. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought!

I knew that if I went with them then it would be harder for them to hide. I knew that people from all sorts of authorities and agencies would come after me. I knew that this was the one way I could begin to repay them for what they have done for me. I knew this. But I also knew that this didn't make it any easier for me to let her go.

To go from everything being happy, and my biggest worry was if she would say 'yes' to going on the date, to having to say the most difficult goodbye yet (and I have had to say a few goodbyes, living in foster care). Now I had no idea where she is or when I would see her again. I looked around to see Jimmy throwing bits of paper around the room and three K's were talking about a new make-up technique – everyone smiling, laughing and joking. I resented the way they could just carry on as if nothing had happened, how they could still laugh and joke with the people they care about. Perhaps not in the same way that I care about Maddy, but they were still with the ones who made them smile.

The picture of her smiling through her tears as I said I loved her too, was etched into my brain. I had done numerous drawings of her in the 24 hours since she had left – but that didn't help either.

"Rhydian? You okay man?" I heard Tom ask. I snapped out of my trance and gave him the most reassuring smile I could manage as I nodded my head slightly to indicate that I was fine (which I'm not!). I don't think he believed me though. Whether he did or not didn't matter, not anymore. I just wanted to be with Maddy, and finally take her on that date that I promised her. 'I love you' her parting words, she sounded as if she were saying a permanent goodbye, even though I knew I would see her again, somehow. Why does it always have to end like this? Just when things are good for us, something comes in to tear us apart. How would me, Shannon and Tom last without our pack leader? How could I be without her knowing that how she feels about me is the same way that I feel about her?

The laughter from the classroom became too much, so I ran out of the door and headed towards the forest. The one place that will always be special to me and Maddy. The place where we have had so much fun on full moon days, but also where we have had to run from death or danger on countless occasions.

I ran for miles, going nowhere in particular, running in twists and turns so I didn't stray too far away from the school, as I know I have to go back there soon. 'Why Maddy? Why did you have to go?' I whimpered to myself as I collapsed under a tree. Wondering where she was and what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maddy's POV**

Me and my parents ran across the forest floor, the wind blowing in my fur. This would be perfect on a full moon day. Perfect if Rhydian was here as well. I can't believe I had to leave him like that. What was I thinking? It wasn't exactly a perfect goodbye, but I didn't want it to be good bye. When I looked back to Shannon in tears and Rhydian very close to tears it broke my heart. I was leaving half my pack behind, how could someone do that? Yesterday we were laughing and joking – as if we had sorted everything out. Shannon and Tom were teasing me and Rhydian, as were the rest of the school, but it felt good. I belonged with him, with all three of them, and now here I am. Running in the opposite direction to my pack. It's always like this, the answer to everything is to Run, Rhydian did last year, and now we are.

I don't understand how things had deteriorated so quickly, running home after Rhydian had asked me out, to running away from home altogether. I worried about Rhydian, having to handle full moon on his own now. Of course Shan and Tom will help him, but it just won't be the same. It will be like before he met us.

We continued to run until we caught up with Jana's pack. We had wandered around for a day or two to lose anybody that had been tracking us so we wouldn't put Jana's pack in danger. Jana was happy to welcome us to her pack for the short time (hopefully) we would be staying in the wild. Jana met us just on the border of the forest near the school, by the river. It was risky meeting up here, but I knew my friends, I knew Rhydian would be in school. She drew me into a hug and then we carried on, eager to waste any time. As they ran off to meet the rest of the pack, I stalled, looking in the direction of the school, before running after them.

My thoughts wandered back to Rhydian again and the way we said goodbye. I thought of the way he kissed me and the way he said he loved me too. That had to be a good sign right? I tried to move past it, but then I began to wonder what it would have been like if I stayed. What would happen between me and Rhydian? I was so excited for our date and then I had to leave – not exactly a perfect first date! The forest now seemed so wrong. I felt like I was betraying Rhydian by being here without him. I desperately hoped that we could return home soon. I don't know how long I could last without my pack. I stole one last glance behind me as the tress grew thinner and thinner as we emerged on the other side of the forest. The forest was now a barrier between us, stopping us from being together.

I drew a deep breath and carried on, pushing forward and tried to not miss my friends. I concentrated on where we were going, on my life in the wild, but again my thoughts went back to Rhydian and his time in the wild.

The rest of the wild pack waited for us in the centre of the field. My eyes immediately fell on Ceri and Bryn. As we approached them the pack grew tense, given the history between our packs, I wasn't surprised.

"Where's Rhydian? Where is my beautiful boy?" Ceri asked, staring straight at me. I looked away, avoiding her gaze. I couldn't bring myself to face her, knowing that I had left Rhydian to deal with Dr Whitewood, even though it was his choice. Ceri walked up to me and sniffed, as if she wanted to make me feel uncomfortable, and then went back to the pack. Jana led the way, we followed behind and the rest of the pack fell in line behind us.

Time to move on I guess...


	3. Chapter 3

**Rhydian's POV**

Eventually I got up and slowly started to make my way back to the school. I walked along the river's edge and occasionally kicked at the stones beneath me. I inhaled deeply to try and calm myself down, I caught a faint smell of Maddy in the air, which confused me slightly. I followed the scent, slowly at first so I didn't lose the scent. I thought it may lead back towards the school – well hoped as I knew it wasn't very likely. I picked up the pace a bit as the clouds drew in. The scent wasn't leading towards the town but further away from human contact altogether, she must be headed towards the wild pack. She's really going then. Gone. I got to the edge of the forest and found myself in a big open field. That's when the rain came and washed away the scent, losing my chance to find her. Listen to me – I sound so pathetic. I can barely last a day without her, how am I going to manage until I am free of the system? I stood in the rain for a few more moments, until I was completely drenched.

"MADDY!" I screamed in a desperate attempt to release some of my negative feelings before going back to school.

When I arrive back at school it was lunch, so I went straight to the dinner hall. I spotted Tom and Shannon almost straight away, well heard them – their laughter was the most distinguishable. It was good to see Shannon smile again, it had been a hectic couple of days and it was tough on all of us. I sat down in my usual seat opposite her and gave them a small smile.

"Where did you disappear to?" Shannon asked almost immediately.

"I went to the forest, I needed to let lose some energy." I shrugged, hoping that they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Okay, well we were thinking that maybe we could go to Bernie's tonight. You know, do something other than wish Maddy was here." Tom said as he picked at his lunch. I winced slightly and the sound of Maddy's name but agreed to go. It would be good to do something normal for a change. Things hadn't been that normal recently with Jana and Alric and Dr Whitewood. Normal would be good.

The three of us went to Bernie's and I was actually beginning to enjoy myself. Nobody brought up Maddy or the wild. We made plans for the full moon and Tom and Shannon filled me in on what I had missed during my time in the forest this morning. Things were actually going alright. Soon it was time for us to go. I was glad that I had agreed to come out tonight; it gave me a break from worrying about Maddy all the time. I was still worried about her in the wild but it I had had fun. As we walked out of Bernie's Shannon wrapped her arm around mine and Tom's necks and drew us into a hug.

"Hello you three," a very annoyingly familiar voice came from behind us. I looked round to see Dr Whitewood stood there, with her tablet, which is no doubt full of information on Wolfbloods. I felt myself tense, but luckily Tom stepped in to save me.

"What do you want?" he asked as he pushed me behind him and Shannon – but not so much that it would raise suspicion. I looked down at my hands to see the blue veins appearing; I quickly stuffed my hands into my pocket. After all it was Dr Whitewood who forced Maddy to go, who put all four of us in this situation. She was the one who split us up. I felt so angry at her, which is probably why I was beginning to wolf-out. Then I remembered that wolfing-out won't solve anything. It will just make things worse, and put more barriers between me and Maddy.

"Just in the area," she said as she opened the door to Bernie's. She gave us a look before walking in, leaving us stood there.

"Let's get out of here," Shannon said as she pulled my arm behind her. I looked back to Bernie's and felt the anger come over me again. I gladly followed Shannon and Tom before I completely wolfed-out and made things worse for all of us. I wish Maddy was here, she would know what to do. We'll just have to figure this one out by ourselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maddy's POV**

I thought I had heard someone say my name from behind us. More specifically I thought I heard Rhydian call my name. I turned around and broke from the pack. I had to go back to see who it was. I retraced my steps back to the open field we were just at, but by the time I got there whoever it was had left. I stood there and let the rain pour over me; it seemed like an accurate representation of how I felt. You learn about that stuff all the time in English – how the weather reflects the character's emotions. Another part of my life I have to leave behind. I felt Ceri come up behind me.

"It's hard to leave the ones you love behind. Isn't it?" she said as she approached me. "You smelt of him before, why was that?" I shifted uncomfortably at the question. I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to avoid giving her an answer. Of course she would be able to smell him on me – she would be able to pick up on any slightest hint of him, and with the amount of time we spent together (and our last goodbye) it was no wonder that our scents mixed slightly.

"It doesn't matter now does it," I say as I turned in the direction of the pack and ran back to meet my parents – who patiently waiting at the edge of the forest for us.

"You can't hide from it forever, you can't hide form me now either," Ceri called after me. I looked at her, my parents standing on either side of me.

"No, watch me!" I shout, and then went to catch up with Jana, my parents and Ceri close to follow.

XXX XXX XXX

I looked up at the stars above me and wandered what Rhydian, Shannon and Tom were doing. Everyone else in the pack was asleep, and the air was filled with silence apart from the occasional rustle of leaves as someone shifted in their sleep. I tossed and turned but I just couldn't get to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking of the friends I had left behind. Eventually I got up and wandered about for a while. I ended up sat on the top of a hill, with the wind blowing in my air. I looked below to see the flowers dancing in the wind. It seemed strange how the world just carried on. How everything seemed the same but felt so different.

"It's peaceful out here isn't it," Jana said as she sat down next to me. I looked over to her but I wasn't in the mood to argue with her tonight. "I know you miss him, I saw the way you looked at each other when I was there with you both. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Besides it will be good to have someone my own age to talk to again – one who isn't afraid to challenge me!" she said as she gently nudged my shoulder. I gave her a small smile as I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Thanks Jana," I half-muttered half-laughed, I took a deep breath and looked over the layers of trees and fields to where I could see the faint light of the town I once called home.

"It's not the end of the world you know, as soon as this Dr Whitewood is out of the way you can go back to him, or he'll come to find you. You'll work it out whatever happens," Jana said as she got up to leave. "You might want to get some sleep, we'll be moving in the morning," she called out skipping back down the hill towards her pack. I chuckled under my breath before standing up myself. Taking one last look at Stoneybridge, I made my way over to the sleeping pack and settled down in between my parents.

My biggest challenge now would be avoiding Ceri. I'm sure she knows there is something going on between me and Rhydian, and I know she won't stop until she knows every single detail of his life. That can be a challenge for tomorrow, along with learning to survive in the wild. I just hope Rhydian is okay. I'm glad Shannon and Tom are with him, they will all help each other, especially if Dr Whitewood come snooping again. Eventually I managed to fall asleep, only to be woken by the rest of the pack in a frenzy and Jana dragging me into the near by trees.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rhydian will you stop pacing! You're not going to solve anything my pacing!" Shannon shouted. I guess she was just a little on edge since our run in with Dr Whitewood yesterday, we all were.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I sat on the edge of one of the outdoor tables at school. Any minute now I just expect her to show up and drag us away to some lab where she will run tests on us and keep us locked up. I got a few weird stares of Jimi and the 3 Kay's, all they cared about was the gossip, which was Maddy had skipped town right after I asked her out. They teased me a lot about that, but I just try to ignore them, I have no time for their shallowness.

"What are we going to do about Whitewood?" I ask.

"Still, figuring that out," Shannon sighed. Tom came bounding over with a football in his hands.

"Fancy a kick about?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood, it had been an uncomfortable couple of days, even before Whitewood showed up. I shake my head and walk towards the school building. I look behind me to see Shan shrug her shoulders before linking with Tom's arm and following me. It felt odd now that Maddy wasn't here with us. I hoped that I could see her again soon that she would be able to come back to us, but I knew that it wouldn't happen until Whitewood was out of the picture for good. I dumped my bag on the middle desk of Mr Jeffries classroom and sat down. While Jeffries droned on about some random event in the school (which no one in the class would go to) I started to think of ways to stop Whitewood 'investigating' us, preferably before the next full moon. I still had nothing.

Miss Fitzgerald came in and whispered something in Mr Jeffries' ear and then they both looked at me, with very serious looks on their faces.

"Rhydian, can you go with Miss Fitzgerald please,"

I glanced at Shannon and Tom, both giving me worried looks, as I walked out the classroom. Miss Fitzgerald took me down the corridor to the office, which wasn't really an office just more of a room without a purpose unless the police or something came to school. I had been in this room a few times before and it had never been good, but this time I was even more nervous as to what was behind this door. She opened the door and ushered me in. No one was there. I dropped my bag off my shoulder and just stood in the middle of the room. I sniffed deeply, but there was no hint of any strange scent. The door opened again and I stumbled backwards into the broken tables that were piled up in here. When I regained my balance I saw Dr Whitewood in the door way with her briefcase tucked under her arm. Miss Fitzgerald followed and closed the door behind her. An awkward silence settled in the air. Whitewood gave Miss Fitzgerald a look and then she slowly back out and closed the door again leaving just me and Whitewood standing there. I could already feel my wolf coming out and looked down to my hands and sure enough the tell-tale black/blue veins appeared. I moved my hands out of sight and fought to calm myself down. Not the time or place that I need to be transforming in right now. Whitewood still hadn't said anything to me.

"Are you going to tell me why you want me or are we just gonna stay in here while I miss class for no good reason?" I say, tempting her to communicate with me.

"I didn't think you were one to care about your classes Rhydian as you are constantly running out of your history lessons. But yes, I will tell you why you are here. I just want to talk to you."

She pulled some files from her briefcase perched on the edge of a table.

"What about I shrugged," acting as if I had no idea what she wanted.

"About your friend. Maddy Smith."


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy's POV

As Jana dragged me into the trees I looked back to where we were sleeping. We carried on running for a while, eventually the pack began to drop their pace.

"What's going on?" I panted as we slowed down.

"Farmers we were on Farmer's land, they came out ready to work whilst we were still sleeping. Its a good thing Ceri was awake or we would have been in trouble," Jana managed to say between breaths. I looked over Ceri, who gave me a small smile before turning away, avoiding my gaze. I walked over to my parents who were standing beneath a tree several metres from me.

"Come on pet, it isn't that bad out here is it?" Mam said as I approached them. I shrugged, unable to give any other answer. In truth, I hated this place, I hated the thought of being wild, but most of all I hated why. I hated why we had to be here more then anything else. I kept telling myself that it was best for Shannon and Tom and most importantly, Rhydian, but it didn't help at all. I don't know how long I'll be able to survive out here. I probably could, but I didn't want to, not without my pack. I kicked at the dirt beneath me, looking down.

"Come here," Dad said as he drew me into a hug. I buried my head into his chest and let the tears creep down my cheek. I had put on brave face until now, at least I thought I had, but I couldn't fool my parents. The only person who knew me better then them was Rhydian.

"We have to keep moving," Jana said, coming up beside us. She gave me a small smile and then went to get the rest of the pack. I know me and Jana weren't the best of friends but she understood me, and we got on well enough now. She knew I hated being here and she don't take offensive like everyone else did. I don't think I would have been able to stay here, they would have probably kicked me out if Jana wasn't pack leader. I wiped the tears from my face and trudged along the forest floor after the wild pack.

It was around midday when we stopped, judging by the sun anyway. I hadn't spoken much, and the pack hadn't spoken to me either. I caught Jana or my parents looking at me occasionally , but they looked away as soon as I saw them. I heard a faint pounding coming from behind me. I looked around cautiously and tucked my hair behind my ear, trying to hear it better, but it didn't help. I tried to put it out of my mind, but after 5 minutes i gave up. I got up and started near in the edge of the trees.

"Stop, leave her, she needs time to think," I heard Jana whisper, presumably to my parents. I went in the general direction of the low thud, but as it was so quiet it was hard to hear. As I got deeper into the trees I gained speed a the noise grew louder.

After a while I stopped to look around. Nobody had followed me so I carried on. I don't want to go back to the pack, I don't belong there. I slumped by a tree to rest for a moment. The thudding had been some Farmer cutting logs up for some reason. I felt the tears coming. Usually I would have been fine not knowing what the thud was, I probably could have guessed. I guess I was just looking for an excuse to get away from the pack. I set off running again. I had no idea where I was going but after running for a day I ended up in an open field that looked vaguely familiar.

I took in my surroundings, turning on the spot. I was facing the way I can when I heard twigs snap from the other side of the field behind me. I slowly turned around. In the distance I saw a shadow of someone... someone I recognised... someone I had been waiting to see again...


	7. Chapter 7

Rhydian

I tensed slightly when Whitewood mentioned Maddy's name. I drew a deep breath to calm myself before answering. I knew Whitewood would be curious at my actions so I tried to pass it off as a shrug. It worked.

"What would you like to know about her? There's a lot I know about Maddy. Her favourite colour is orange, her favourite drink is lemonade, she loves daisies. Let see what else... Erm... " Whitewood cut me off. She sighed slightly as she carried on.

"Where is she? I was under the impression that she went to this school, but according to your teacher she isn't here. Care to enlighten me?" She said crossing her hands in front of her as she perched on the edge of a table.

"She's gone away. Her grandmother was ill so she and her parents went to look after her, and before you ask, I don't know when she will be back," I answered but I can't say that I am as relaxed as she is. I stuffed my hands deeper into my pockets, I don't know why I thought it would help but it kept me focused enough to not 'wolf-out'. "Is there anything else?"

"I know you know Rhydian, so how about we both stop pretending,"

"I'm not sure I follow, what is it I'm supposed to know about?" I said, hoping that she would believe that I was confused at what she was asking. Maybe I should just tell her, then she would take me away then I wouldn't have to face the reminders of Maddy everyday, it had to be easier then pretending all the time. No, because that would mean I would never get to see her again. At least if I carried on with this act then I would at least have a chance.

"About the wolf DNA I found in her house..." she prompted.

"Oh, well, her parents kept wolves so I guess it would make sense that you would find wolf DNA there. Now if you have no more questions I should probably get back to class," I headed towards the door but Whitewood stood in front of me.

"Then how come it is mixed DNA? Human and wolf?"

"Maybe someone mixed up the samples. I would check that out if I were you. Whoever did that won't make a good scientist. Oh and she hates the smell of cheese in the morning," I smiled and walked past her, out of the door and into the corridor. As soon as I was out of her sight I dropped my smile. I pulled my hands out of my pocket and watched the black/blue veins disappear. I had no intention of going back to class, despite the claim I made to Dr Whitewood. I ran towards the trees that lined the schools playing field and disappeared into the wilderness.

'4 days gone... a whole load more to go...' I thought to myself as I drew nearer to the river.

I know I need to control my wolf with Dr Whitewood sniffing around. I had to if I wanted to see Maddy again - which I do. It was just so hard to stay relaxed and calm around her that sometimes I nearly 'wolf-out'; that would not be good.

I threw a few stones into the river, trying to pass time without thinking about Maddy to much. It didn't work. I stayed seated under a tree next to the bank of the river for a while. I had no reason to move, not for a while at least.

Eventually I got up and slowly wandered around in twists and turns through the trees. I probably should head back to school, it got to be nearly lunch time - that would at least buy me another hour before I would have to tell thm where I have been. I just didn't want to. After a while I found myself at the field where I last smelt Maddy a couple of days ago. I was hesitant when I found the edge of the trees lining the open space but I couldn't let that stop me.

I kept my head down and forced myself into the open field. When I did look up I saw someone staring back at me.

"Maddy..."


End file.
